


Spicy Legislation

by YumeHanabi



Series: Blue Shards [3]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laws and kitchens do not mix well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Legislation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RollingTomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingTomorrow/gifts).



Gaius was on the floor playing with his cat when Wingul found him. The sight was one that could be considered endearing, but given Wingul’s animosity towards the feline, this only served to increase his irritation.

“Don’t you have work to do?” he asked rather nastily, startling the kitten, who ran under the nearest furniture.

Gaius did not raise his head to acknowledge him when he spoke. “Is that how you greet your monarch? I had pegged you as a man of protocol...”

Wingul immediately corrected his stance and bowed low, lower than necessary, and humored him with a voice thick with sarcasm. “My apologies, Your Highness. Please allow me to wish you a most pleasant morning. I beg your forgiveness for my impudent remark, but I was under the impression that today’s audiences were supposed to start...” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “Ten minutes ago.”

Gaius finally looked up at him with a small amused smile. “Good morning to you too, Wingul. As you can see if you look outside, our city is currently under a thick blizzard. Since accesses to the castle are currently blocked, audiences have been canceled for today. I’ve merely taken advantage of this unexpected break to spend some time with Linlin. But this is not the reason you are here, is it? Tell me, what is the reason of your ire?”

At these words, Wingul brandished a sheet of paper. It was an official document, recognizable by the ornate design of its borders and the red royal seal apposed to the bottom. When Gaius recognized it, he froze up, his eyes fixed on the paper, unblinking. Seeing that he would not offer answers, Wingul prodded. “Well?”

Slowly, Gaius looked up to meet his gaze.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Please do not play innocent, Your Highness. You know very well what this is about.”

Gaius darted a glance at the door, and Wingul immediately put himself in between. His means of escape blocked, Gaius resigned himself with a sigh.

“I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

“Is that why you wrote it without my knowledge? If you felt the need to sneak around me, surely you must have realized how terrible this idea is.”

Gaius winced at the criticism. “You don’t understand...”

Wingul got down on his knees and grabbed his shoulder, trying to shake some sense into him. “You’re the one who doesn’t understand,” he began to whisper furiously. “This is grave, Gaius. This little document here... No matter how minor the matter, this is plain abuse of power. As your chief advisor, I cannot let you do that. You are lucky I found this before it was made public.”

“But what am I to do, then? Three nights in a row, Wingul! They are trying to poison me.” Gaius did his best to stay stoic, but Wingul could hear a note of helplessness in his voice. He suddenly felt the urge to pity him, as well as an irresistible desire to laugh.

“I understand your predicament.” Under Gaius’s doubtful gaze, he insisted. “Really, I do. I have known you for fifteen years. As much as you try to hide it, I know you enough to know how sensitive you are to this. But this is going too far. You cannot just ban all types of spices from the castle kitchen, with a formal royal edict, no less. You would be facing a rebellion from the cooks in no time.”

Gaius closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Fine. I shall dispose of this document.”

“Good.”

Linlin chose this moment to come out of hiding and jump on Gaius’s lap, as if to comfort him, an action that did not escape Wingul. “The next time dinner includes a spicy dish,” he suddenly said, “you can have my dessert.”

Gaius’s eyes immediately lit up and a joyful smile formed on his lips. Wingul had to marvel at how easily his king could turn back into a child when food was concerned.

“I will gladly take you up on your offer,” the king said.

He leaned in to thank him with a kiss, during which Wingul satisfyingly fixed Linlin from the corner of his eyes.

_‘I win this one, kitty.’_


End file.
